Holding On Complete
by Jeeka
Summary: She shouldn't love him! She knew that, right? So, then why did she? Why did she have to fall so completely for someone who didn't love her? Hell, he didn't even know she existed!


**Title: Holding On**

**Summary: ****She shouldn't love him! She knew that, right? So, then why did she? Why did she have to fall so completely for someone who didn't love her? Hell, he didn't even know she existed!**

**Author: Jeeka/Jess**

**Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

She shouldn't love him! She knew that, right? So, then why did she? Why did she have to fall so completely for someone who didn't love her? Hell, he didn't even know she existed!  
  
She knew why. She knew exactly why. Because Harry Potter, The-boy-who-lived, had risked his life for hers. And for all of wizard-kind.  
  
She melted every time she saw him or got the slightest glimpse of those emerald green eyes. Shivered every time he brushed against her, accidentally of course.  
  
'_Virginia Marie Weasley, You should not be thinking about him! This isn't school anymore._' She scolded herself from time to time. '_So then why do you _still_ love him?!_'  
  
She wasn't sure of the answer, and she didn't know if she would ever find out. All she knew was that she had to get over him. They were grown up now, out of school. They had lives and jobs now. He was a professional quidditch player now, while she, well she was a reporter. The reporter that was _always_ assigned to him.  
  
And if it wasn't bad enough having to see him at work all the time, he still came to The Burrow all the time. Maybe, just maybe, if she could get away from him, if only for a little while, then she could get over him. But that wasn't going to happen. Not with the wedding come up so soon.  
  
Ah, right, the wedding. The one that she was a bride's maid in, maid of honor, in fact. But he was the best man, too. '_Damn Ron and Hermione, if it wasn't for them, I wouldn't ever see Harry Bloody Potter! Why do they have to get married?_' She hated the fact that she had to walk down the aisle with him. Mainly because it wasn't her own wedding, but partly because she just wanted to get over him. She knew he still loved Cho. So she should get on with her life, right? But how was she going to do that when she had Ron and Hermione around?  
  
"It's all their bloody fault!" She muttered out loud, the night of the rehearsal dinner.  
  
"Sorry?" Harry said from right next to her.  
  
"Oh, nothing. Noting at all." She stated with a slight blush. _'Not that you would care anyways!_' She added silently to herself.   
  
He looked at her for a moment with a puzzled look on his face. She flashed him a fake smile, and he adverted his gaze back to Ron and Hermione.  
  
'_Gods I'm such an IDIOT!_' She scolded herself. '_Why did I say it out loud?!_'  
  
When Virginia got home that night, she received an unexpected owl. She was thrilled when she read it. She had been transferred, to Romania! She didn't have to be around Harry any more! Maybe she would be able to get over him, finally. She raced down the stairs with the good news.  
  
"WOOHOO!" She yelled as she skidded into the living room.  
  
"Ginny, what are you making a racket about?" Her mother asked.  
  
"I've been transferred!" She said as she thrust the letter into her mothers' hand. "I'm going to Romania."  
  
Everyone looked happy. Everyone except Harry. He watched as she jumped around with the excitement of being transferred. Transferred away from him. His two best friends were leaving him, well kind of. And now his favorite reporter. The one person that might have been able to keep him sane after the wedding.  
  
"Congratulations, Ginny!" Harry said as he stood up and gave her a hug, before retreating to the guest bedroom.  
  
'_Not now, why now?_' Harry asked himself as he sat in bed, thinking about how beautiful, fun, happy-go-lucky Ginny was leaving him too. It seemed like everyone he loved left him

Harry feel asleep that night with crushed hope. Ginny feel asleep with the opposite feelings, full of hope and new dreams.

**The wedding**

The day of the wedding went well, it was a beautiful ceremony. Even Ginny thought so, but of course she was happier than usual. She was finally getting away from it all. Away from the burrow, away from her brothers, her mother, her father. She would be getting away from Harry.

She danced with almost every male at the wedding. Ron being the first. She had to have a dance with her brother. Her and Ron always had a special bond.

"So Romania huh? Do you think you'll like it?" He asked as they danced.

"Of course I'll love it. It'll give me time to see Charlie, and get away from….London, the burrow. I'm a big girl now Ron, I'll be fine. It's time I got out on my own anyways."

"You're right. I just worry. You be sure to send us tons of owls. Alright?"

She had even danced with Harry, who asked her the same things as Ron. But she was patient with him. 

"So…." He started.

"So what?" She asked trying not to look into his eyes.

"So, Romania. That's pretty far away."

"What's your point Harry?"

"I'll miss my favorite reporter." He told her.

"Well, I'm sure you'll like my replacement."

She sat patiently as Harry made his 'Best Man Speech' and she gave one of her own. Even Ron and Hermione stood up to tell the guests about how Ginny would be leaving for Romania in a few days.

The day ended and Ginny, her family, and Harry said goodbye to Ron and Hermione as they left for Cancun, Mexico for their honeymoon. It would be the last time Ginny would see her brother and Hermione for at least a month.

The family, and Harry, arrived at the burrow around seven that evening. Ginny had gone upstairs to peal off the red brides maid dress and get a little more comfortable.

When she came downstairs, everyone was in the living room talking about the wedding and reminiscing about old memories. She took a seat on the floor infront of Fred. She propped her head up on her knees, listening intently. She tried not to pay to much attention to Harry. She needed to get over him. '_Might as well start now. I'm going to have to get used to it!_' she told herself.

After sitting up for hours listening to her family tell stories of happy memories, Ginny decided it was about time to get some sleep. "Night all, I'm going to bed."

"Night Ginny, dear." Her mother said.

She headed up the stairs to her room and heard footsteps behind her. She turned around to see who was following her, but it was to dark. "Hello? Who's there?"

"Gin, it's me." A male voice answered. "Harry!" he added as an after thought.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"I wanted to talk to you about something." His voice sounded urgent.

"Alright, come up to my room and we can talk, I have to find some papers for work."

They walked to her room where he shut, locked, and silenced the room. "Harry what is going on?"

"Why are you going to Romania?" his voice sounded sad, she was sure that's what she heard. However, his voice still held that tone of urgency.

"What do you mean? You know I'm going for the job."

"No, that's not why you're going. And you know it!" he told her matter-of-factly. "You're running from something. Please tell me what you're running from. Maybe I can help."

Ginny was shocked. To say the least. How could he tell? "What are you talking about Harry? I'm not running from anything."

"That's a lie. Ginny, you're hiding something. Please just tell me." He sounded desperate.

"Harry, I was offered the job, and that's all there is to it. I'll be able to spend time with my brother. And get paid for doing it. I've been assigned to work with the dragon trainers." Ginny said, trying to not have to tell him that she was running from him.

"Ginny…I…." Harry started, but faltered.

"You what Harry?" She asked, her curiosity peaked.

"I….I don't want you to leave." His voice low and rushed.

It wasn't the first time he'd shocked her during this conversation. But she didn't know how to respond. She had wanted this sense she was little, and now it was right here. And she had no clue what to do with it.

He waited patiently for her to say something. But when she didn't respond and just stared blankly, he turned and walked towards the door.

He had just touched the doorknob when she finally came to her senses. "W…wh..what?" she finally stuttered.

"I said I don't want you to leave." He told her, as he turned to face her, but couldn't. He stared at his shoes, glancing up occasionally to see if she did or said anything.

"Why?" She asked, the shock very apparent on her stark white face.

"Because…" he started. "Because, I….love you!"

Did she just hear right? She wasn't too sure. "You what?" she asked, disbelieving.

He walked towards her. Cupping her face in his hand. "I! Love! You! Virginia Marie Weasley!" he emphasized every word.

"No, no you can't!" she told him. It was all too overwhelming for her to deal with. She had just started getting over him.

It was Harry's turn to be shocked. That was not the response he'd expected. He'd hoped she still felt the same. He knew she felt the same. So why was she running?

"Yes Ginny!" he told her, his voice low, and smooth.

It made her tremble. _'Why now?'_ she thought. _'After everything, why now? This can't be happening!'_ she reassured herself. Tears welled in her eyes. "Please, go!" she told him, not wanting to face him right that moment.

"What?" he asked. "Ginny, please talk to me! Please!"

"Harry, please, just go!" Ginny repeated.

Harry turned, sadness apparent in his eyes. She knew she was hurting him, but this was killing her so much more. He looked back as she flopped down on her bed. "Goodnight Ginny."

"Goodnight Harry!"

****

The next morning Ginny packed all her belongings.

She emerged from her bedroom and walked down to the kitchen for breakfast. She could smell the delicious food all the way up the stairs. She entered and took a seat next to her mother. This would be the last breakfast at the burrow for a while.

This would be the last time she would see Harry. The words echoed through her head. Sad yet encouraging. "Ginny?"

"Hmm?" she asked not knowing who said her name, she was too deep in thought.

"Ginny, can I talk to you for a moment?" Harry asked her.

_'Oh no, here it comes. This is what might actually keep me here.'_ She thought. "Sorry Harry, but I'm in a hurry. I need to get going." She said as she stood and turned to her mother. "Goodbye mum, I'll owl you. Could you send my stuff along shortly?"

"Sure Ginny dear, have a good time."

With that, Ginny stepped up to the fireplace, threw floo powder in the flame, and said "Charlie Weasley's" and stepped through. And then she was gone.

**Charlie's house**

Ginny tumbled out of the fireplace and slid across the hardwood floor. Landing on her back and stopping directly in front of Charlie, who was sitting on the couch. He looked down at her, a little shocked. "Ginny, I didn't think you'd be here until this afternoon!"

"Well, I just wanted to get started on things a little early I guess." She told him, not a complete lie, but not the truth either. The reason she had left so soon was Harry. And she knew it.

"Is mum sending you're things along later?" he asked.

She nodded as she hoisted herself off the floor. "Yeah, I just had to get out of there." She said pulling her brother into a hug.

"It's great to see you Gin. But there's something you're not telling me. So tell me what's wrong!" he demanded.

_'Oh yeah, I forgot, he's the one that always knows when something's wrong with me.'_ She thought. "Nothing." She tried to cover.

"Don't 'Nothing' me Virginia Weasley!" he said, determined and forceful.

"Alright, something," She caved. "But not a big something." She tried, but could tell he wasn't buying it. "Ok, ok, a big something. If I hadn't left now, then I wouldn't have been able to."

"And why not?" he asked, concern for his little sister showing in his blue eyes.

"Harry." She mumbled.

"What about Harry? Did he hurt you? Gods Gin, if he hurt you, I'll kill him." Charlie said, getting a little angry.

"No, nothing like that. He told me he loved me. I panicked. I thought if I left and didn't see him I'd be able to get over him. And then last night he tells me he loves me. I didn't know what to do, so when he asked to talk to me at breakfast, I said I was in a hurry and left." Ginny blurted out.

Charlie visibly relaxed, and ushered Ginny to the couch to sit down. If she had problems, big or small, no matter what, she could always count on Charlie. He always helped her out. "Well, lets see if we can conquer this problem."

"I don't know if I can." She told him. And she honestly believed that she couldn't deal with this problem. "I've loved that kid since I was ten, and now when I start to get over him, he tells me that he loves me? How am I supposed to deal with that?"

"Well, do you still love him?"

"Of course I do. But I can't turn back now; I already gave up my job back home. And I can't ask him to quit his job and come here. That would be selfish." She told her brother. Gods how she loved Charlie for being so supportive.

"Maybe you should explain that to him?" Charlie offered.

"How? I can't just go back there and say, 'Harry I love you, but I can't go back, and I can't ask you to quit and move forward with me.'" Ginny told him.

"Why don't you ask him what he wants?"

"It's too complicated Charlie. And I'm exhausted. Can you show me where I'm going to be staying while I'm here? I think after I get some rest I might feel better." Ginny said, trying to change the subject as fast as possible. She really didn't want to talk about Harry right now.

Charlie rose off the couch and showed her where her room was. And then left to go to work. "I'll see you later right?" he asked.

"Yup, I have to do some research for my article on 'Dragon Tamers.'" Ginny told him, as she took in her surroundings.

He left her to check out her new room. It was nice, not richly decorated but it was nice. She had a fairly large four-poster bed, much like the one she had at Hogwarts. Decorated red and gold of course. The curtains were a deep red trimmed in gold also. The whole room was, from the carpet to the lampshades. She had a desk on one wall, and a shelf full of books on the other, mostly about dragons. _'That could come in handy.'_ She noted. 

A trunk in front of her bed, and a dresser next to a door, which was her bathroom. Her own bathroom, that was a first. She went and flopped down on the bed. "I can do this. I can do my job, and forget all about Harry Potter." She said out loud.

**12 noon**

Charlie welcomed his sister at the office. Today she would meet all the other dragon tamers. There was only four that she really needed to meet.

"Gin, this is Chase Maitland." Charlie said introducing her to his partner. "He's the one you want to talk to, other than me of course, about what type of work we're doing."

"Nice to meet you Chase." Ginny said, shaking his hand. She couldn't help but notice how cute he was. He wasn't much taller than her, about 6 foot, with brown hair, and eyes of silver.

"Nice to meet you too." Chase said, flashing her a flirtatious smile.

Ginny blushed, even though she tried not to. Charlie hadn't seemed to notice. _'Thank the gods for small favors.'_ She added mentally.

"Next we have Rick Roberts. He's in charge of keeping track of how many dragons we have, how many eggs. All that good stuff." Charlie said, moving on to the next.

Ginny tried to keep up, and shook Rick's hand quickly and then turned her attention to Charlie. "This is Cole Cortland, he makes sure all the dragons get food and water."

Again Ginny shook another hand but kept moving. No time for chit chat.

"And last, we have Jake Mitchell. He has to make sure all the wards are up on the pens so we don't have a dragon outbreak."

Ginny smiled and shook his hand.

"That's pretty much all, I mean we all do the same stuff, but we break up the little stuff so we don't over feed, or under water, and all that." Charlie said smiling at his team of trainers.

"Nice to meet all of you." Ginny said as she scribbled down as much of what Charlie had said that she could remember.

"Ok, well I'm gonna leave you with Chase. He'll show you around. Me and the guys have to get back to work. But this bloke here has time to spare!" Charlie said, giving Chase a brotherly slap on the back. He smiled at his sister and left.

Ginny smiled back at him, and waved goodbye. "So, where do you want to start?" She asked.

"We could take a tour of the dragon sanctuary." He offered.

"Alright. Lead the way then." Ginny said, parchment and quill in hand. Self-filling of course.

After touring the whole day, and jotting down notes, Ginny decided to go home and get some rest. "So, I'll see you tomorrow." She told Chase.

"Yeah." He said, turning to leave. He stopped and turned back. "Hey Ginny?"

"Yeah?" She said turning to face him.

"Do you want to go get something to eat?"

"Sure, I'm new here, and it'd be nice to learn my way around." She said. "Just let me tell Charlie I'll be home later."

Ginny rushed into Charlie's office. "I'll be home later, I'm going out for dinner. Start to learn my way around here."

"Alright, I'll see you later then." Charlie said, not looking up from the stack of papers in front of him.

**Dinner with Chase**

Ginny and Chase sat at a small booth in a diner in town. "The Dragon's Keeper" is what the sign read. It suited this place. Most of the trainers from Charlie's work were here.

"So, what kind of dragon's do you look after?" Ginny asked, trying to start a conversation and get some work done at the same time.

"All sorts." Chase answered.

"Well that helps me. Could you give me some examples, it's for work." Ginny asked.

"Well let's see. We have Antipodean Opaleye, Chinese Fireball, Common Welsh Green, Hebridean Black, Hungarian Horntail, Norwegian Ridgeback, Peruvian Vipertooth, Romanian Longhorn, Swedish Short-Snout, and the Ukrainian Ironbelly…." He counted off on his fingers.

"Ok, ok, enough about work. Forget I asked." Ginny said with a giggle.

"Hey, you did ask." Chase teased. "So, anyways, why did you come to Romania?"

"I got transferred. And I'm glad I did." Ginny said, not really in the mood to talk about her motives for leaving.

"Oh, so you're staying with you're brother?"

"Yeah, which I'm glad for. I don't get to see him much. So it'll be nice to get to spend some time with him, and not have to deal with the rest of my family." She said with another giggle. "But once I get settled, I'm getting my own place."

"Tell me about your family. Charlie doesn't really talk about them much, just about you mostly." Chase said with a flirtatious smile.

"Well there's Ron, he's the youngest Weasley male. He's great at chess, best friends with Harry Potter, and recently married Hermione Granger." Ginny started.

"Yeah, Charlie told me, he was at the wedding."

"Yeah, it was a nice ceremony. I was the maid of honor, and I'm not really the girly type, so getting me into a dress was a pretty hard task. So I admire Hermione for getting me to agree to it." Ginny laughed. "Oh, and then there are the twins, Fred and George. Pranksters, good-natured, and fun. And becoming wealthy, they opened up their own joke shop. It's become very successful."

"Yeah, I've heard of it. All the fella's talk about it. Even had a few ton tongue toffees floatin' around the office a couple of times." Chase said with a laugh.

"Yeah, one of their originals. Their first test subject was Harry's cousin, Dudley. From what I've heard, it was pretty amusing." Ginny said, recalling what her brothers had told her. "Then Percy, the bookworm, hard worker, and down right, goody-two-shoes person that he is. He's the only one like him in our family. But he seems to fit in. I mean my father is a hard worker and all that, but even he jokes now and then, but not Percy." She sighed, she missed her family already.

"Yeah, I heard about your fathers flying car!" Chase said. "Wish I had one of those, bloody useful."

"Yeah, but it got Ron and Harry into a heap of trouble." Again Ginny had to laugh. "Then there's Charlie, whom you already know. The fearless dragon trainer. And last but not least, Bill. He works in Egypt, for Gringotts. He's a curse breaker. And a bloody good one at that. He's taught us loads of useful curses. My favorites are the locking charms he taught me. Because he didn't teach the twins, or Ron, so they couldn't invade my privacy. Which I am eternally grateful for."

"What about you? Anything interesting?" Chase asked her.

"Afraid not. I'm a reporter for the Daily Prophet. I used to do reports on quidditch, mainly Harry Potter. They always assigned me to him. Because they know my brother is best friends with him. Then they transferred me here." Ginny said.

"Interesting. So you've only done reports on Potter?" Chase asked.

"Pretty much, well a few small others, but mostly Harry. I've covered every game he's played. Including the ones when I was in school. They hired me young I guess. Before I even graduated. Had me writing articles on him when I was in 7th year at Hogwarts." She told him, wishing the subject would change. She really didn't want to talk about Harry. She wanted to forget about him, and this wasn't helping.

"Sounds like you've held a very interesting life."

"That's a bit of an understatement." Ginny said thinking about all the pranks she'd helped the twins pull. All the chess games she'd played with Ron, even won a couple. Of all the curses and charms Bill taught her. All the lectures she heard from Percy, some of them where about his caldron bottom report. "Oh I forgot my mum and dad. Those two are very interesting. My father works for the ministry, and is obsessed with muggle stuff. He has almost everything a muggle has, but doesn't know how any of it works. Well some of it he does, thanks to Hermione and Harry. He's a character. My mum is overprotective. Especially of me. She has a bit of a temper, and is always concerned for her kids, and never worried about herself."

"They sound great." Chase said, listening intently to every word Ginny said.

"They are. My mum sent Ron a howler in his second year for stealing the car. It was hysterical. But just as I was about to laugh at him for getting it, it turned to me and said 'Ginny dear, we're so proud of you, making Gryffindor and all,'" She said, trying her best at an impression of her mother. "I almost died of embarrassment. But that's my mum for ya."

Chase laughed. "Even if it did say something to you, it had to have been funny to see."

"It was, after it finished talking to me, it turned back to Ron and stuck out a paper tongue at him. His face was priceless. I'll never forget it." Ginny laughed outright. She hadn't thought of the past in a long time. It was something she normally blocked out. But it felt nice, not to have her guard up. And just to think of all the fun she did have when she was younger.

"So what about you? Any brothers or sisters?" Ginny asked him.

"Yup, I have a sister and a brother. My brother Robert is 17, finishing Hogwarts this year. He's a happy-go-lucky person, a Gryffindor; of course, my whole family was in that house. And my sister Krysta is 30, and has her own shop in Diagon Ally, and one in Hogsmeade. It's called 'Styles by Krysta.' And she's very successful. I'm pretty proud of them both. I'm the middle child." Chase said.

"Sometimes I wish I was the middle child. But I'm the baby of the family, and the ONLY girl." Ginny said with a sigh.

Chase laughed. "I'm sorry, that has to be dreadful, a house full of boys and you're the only girl. I know how we males can be."

"Yeah, dreadful to little sisters everywhere."

**Back at Charlie's**

"Charlie, I'm home." Ginny called as she walked in the front door.

"Hey, I'm in the living room. We have company. Hope you don't mind." He called back.

"No, not at all." She said as she went into the living room to see who it was. "Bill!" she squealed as she flung her arms around her eldest brother. "What are you doing here?"

"Seeing how you're first day was, and mum wanted me to bring the rest of your stuff along." He said hugging her back.

"My day? Well it went pretty well. Wouldn't you say Charlie?" Ginny said.

"Yeah, you did pretty good. She met everyone and had a tour of the grounds." Charlie told Bill. "So where did you go for dinner?"

"Oh, I went to 'The Dragon's Keeper' with Chase." Ginny said nonchalantly.

"WITH CHASE?" Charlie echoed.

"Yes, with Chase. Why? What does it matter?" Ginny asked.

"I work with him. I don't want him dating my little sister." Charlie said.

"I'm not dating him. I went out to dinner with him. Once. It's not a big deal, and Charlie, I'm a big girl, I'm not 10 any more. Why does everyone seem to forget that?" Ginny said, a little frustrated.

"For gods sake Gin, I know you're not ten. But you're still my little sister. And he's 28, you're 23. So I'm sorry if I'm a little worried. But I know the guy. And I know what guys think about. I am one!" Charlie stated.

Ginny had had enough, she wasn't going to be lectured about what guys thought about. "Goodnight Bill, and thank you for bringing my stuff. Tell mum I'll owl her tomorrow." She said giving Bill one last hug. "Goodnight Charlie."

"Goodnight Gin." Bill said, as Charlie gave her a hug too.

"Don't think for a moment that I'm not going to talk to Chase about this." Charlie added.

"Gods Charlie, I came here to get away from the lectures. The least you could do is spare me. I'm not dating the guy!" Ginny said as she slammed her door shut.

Ginny flopped down on her bed and stared at the canopy. "WHY DOES EVERYONE STILL TREAT ME LIKE A KID?" She yelled.

She heard a muffled reply. "Because to us, you still are one!"

"SHUT IT CHARLIE! I WASN'T ASKING YOU!" She yelled back.

Then there was silence. Gods how she hated silence. It always gave her to much time to think. And she really didn't want to have to think right now. She knew if she did, all she would think about is Harry.

She stood, and walked over to the small pile of shrunken boxes on the floor. She said a simple charm and the boxes were normal size again. She dug through them until she found a pair of black boxers and a black tank top to wear to bed.

After a quick shower, Ginny finally got into bed and fell asleep. Thinking about Harry, of course. Now matter how far away she was from him, she still couldn't stop thinking about him.

****

Morning came to fast for Ginny. The sun streaked across the floor, and filtered through her eyelids. "Damn it!" she swore. She rolled over and covered her head with the pillow. She wanted desperately to get back to sleep.

She heard a knock at her door. "GO AWAY!" she yelled, lifting the pillow only momentarily.

"Gin, Get up!" Charlie called from the other side of the door.

"I SAID GO AWAY! It's to early." She called back.

"Gin, it's almost noon!"

Ginny shot up straight. "WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP EARLIER?"

Charlie opened the door slowly. "I did wake you up earlier. Don't you remember?"

"NO! I'm Late!" She panicked. She grabbed her cloths and headed for the bathroom. She quickly got dressed and reemerged into her bedroom. Charlie was waiting for her.

"Don't worry about being late. I covered for you. I figured I'd give you a little more time to sleep!"

She could have kissed him right then, but didn't. "I have to go! We have to go!" she said grabbing Charlie's arm and dragging him out to the living room.

They stood in front of the fireplace. Ginny threw in the floo powder and said "Romania Dragon Sanctuary!" and stepped into the flames. Charlie followed.

Gods how she hated floo, she slid across the office floor on her back and landed next to Charlie's desk. She was just about to hoist herself off the ground when Charlie crashed right into her. They lay sprawled out on the floor for a moment before Charlie got up and helped her off the floor.

"Sorry about that." He said.

"Don't worry about it. I hate floo." She said. "We should just apparate from now on!"

"Sounds like a good idea to me! Every morning I always end up on my back by my desk!" He said.

"You've never thought of Apparating before?" She asked.

"No!" He said sheepishly.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Gods Charlie, I would have thought about it ages ago if I were you!"

"Bugger off Gin. I'm a dragon Trainer, not a genius!" Charlie said defensively.

Ginny laughed. "You are smarter than that Charlie. Don't put yourself down!"

Charlie laughed and pulled his sister into a hug. "You know I love ya right?!"

"Yes Charlie. I love you too. But we have to get to work!" Ginny said as she pulled away from her brothers' embrace.

Ginny sat down at the desk opposite Charlie's and started writing her first article. "Charlie, I need the records of all the dragon's."

"Here ya go." Charlie said as he handed her the papers.

"Thanks." She said, taking the papers from her brother.

Work flew by and before Ginny knew it, it was time to go home. Chase opened the door to the office and peaked his head in. "Hey Gin, would you like to go to dinner with me tonight?" He asked.

"Actually I was just going to go home and hang out with Charlie. Plus I have a load of work to do. My first report has to be handed in by tomorrow." She told him.

"Alright, thought I'd offer." Chase said.

"Another time thought. Thanks." Ginny told him, flashing him a small smile.

He smiled back. "Alright, see you tomorrow."

**Back at Charlie's**

Ginny flopped down on the couch next to Charlie. "I can't believe I overslept today." She whined.

"Gin, don't worry about it. It's not a big deal." Charlie reassured her.

"Yes it is, I had so much work to do. I don't know how I got it all done. But as far as Chase is concerned, I am still working on my report as we speak."

"Uh oh!" Charlie said.

"Uh oh? Why uh oh? That doesn't sound good!" Ginny stated, her voice a little panicked.

"I invited the guys over. They should all be here soon. I didn't think you'd mind!" he said.

"Oh gods." Ginny said as she flew in her room to get changed. As soon as she got out of work she had changed back in to a pair of boxers and a t-shirt. She didn't want the other guys to see her like that. "Charlie, I'm going to kill you. Now I have to pretend I'm working all night!" She yelled from her room.

"Sorry Gin." He called back. "Why don't you just say you finished early?"

"Good idea, but I'm still not going to look like a bum when they get here!" She replied.

She emerged from her room in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. Not formal, but at least she wasn't wearing her pajamas.

"Why do you care what those guys think anyways?" Charlie asked.

"I don't. I just hate when people I don't know very well see me in my pajamas. You should know that by now!"

There was a knock at the door. Charlie got up to answer it. And Ginny flew back in to her room. She would come out in a little while and say she just finished.

She could hear the guys from her room, as she lay on her bed staring at the canopy. _'Why me?' _she thought. "Well time to suck it up and get out there!" she said out loud.

"Hey everyone!" She said as she entered the living room.

They all greeted her and sat at a table to play cards. "Charlie, I'm gonna watch some TV. Dad hooked the vcr up right?"

"Yeah. But I haven't used it yet." He told her.

"Good, he did it wrong. Hermione showed me the right way." She told him as she went to fix the TV so she could watch a movie. When she finished fixing her fathers mistakes she popped in a movie that Hermione had let her borrow.

She stretched out on the couch to watch "The Outsiders." She wasn't watching it long when someone prodded her in the back. She turned around.

It was Chase. "Oh hey!" she said.

"Hey, I thought you had paperwork to do?" he asked.

"I did, I'm done now, so I decided I'd watch a movie." She said, well it was kinda true.

"Mind if I watch with you?" he asked.

"Don't you want to play cards with the guys?" she asked.

"Not particularly. I've played many times, and I always seem to lose. And it costs me." He said with a laugh.

"Oh, alright." She said as she moved her feet so he could sit down on the couch.

They were at the part when Johnny was in the hospital with severe burns when she heard a soft pop, she didn't pay much attention to it as she clung to Chase's arm.

"Hey Harry!" She heard Charlie say. _'Harry? You've got to be kidding me!_' She thought.

"Hey Charlie, is Gin home?" came Harry's voice. _'Nope, that's defiantly him.'_

She jumped up off the couch. "I'll be right back." She told Chase as she ran into the room where the guys were playing cards.

"Hey Gin. Can we talk?" Harry asked.

"Umm, sure! Come with me." She said hesitantly as she led the way to her bedroom.

She closed and locked the door behind them. "Have a seat." She said as she put a silencing charm on the room. "So what do you need Harry?"

"You left so quickly the other day, and I didn't get a chance to talk to you. Are you alright? How's the job going?" he asked.

"You came all the way to Romania to ask how my job is? I highly doubt that. Get to the point Harry." Ginny said.

"Well no, I mean…" he faltered.

"Can we hurry up? I'm kinda in the middle of a movie Harry." Ginny said.

"I just came to give you this." Harry said handing her a muggle cd. He knew she had a cd player.

"Oh, thanks." She said taking it from him.

"You left it behind, and I know it's your favorite cd. And I thought you might want to have it with you." He said.

"Yeah." She said looking at the Cd in her hands.

"Well I guess I better be going." He told her.

"Yeah." She said again as she opened the door and stepped out.

With a small 'pop' he was gone.

Ginny walked through the card room. "Hey Gin, you alright?" Charlie asked.

"Hmm?" she said looking up from the CD she still had in her hands. "Oh, yeah, I'm fine."

"What's that?" Charlie asked pointing to the cd she held.

"Oh, this? My cd. He came here to bring it to me. Good Charlotte." Ginny said as she went back into the living room and flopped down on the couch.

Chase was still sitting there and moved closer to her.

"Do you believe in fate?" She asked him.

"Yeah I believe in fate. But I also believe that fate can be changed." He replied putting his arm around her shoulder.

Ginny put the cd down on the coffee table and snuggled up against Chase. She knew it was wrong, but she had to get her mind off of Harry. She looked up into his silver eyes as his lips descended upon hers. He was a good kisser. She had to give him credit. But the kiss didn't last long.

Ginny pulled away abruptly when she heard a small 'pop.'

"Ginny I…" Harry started, but cut off when he saw her kissing some other guy.

"Oh gods!" she whispered. "Harry. Please. Wait, we need to talk." She cried as she jumped up from the couch.

To say he looked hurt would be an understatement. Harry looked crushed. It reflected off of his every feature. His face, his eyes, even his scar seemed to be telling her that she had crushed him.

"Don't." Harry said. "Don't worry about it."

"Harry. Please, let me explain." She said taking a step towards him.

Harry stepped back. "Don't worry about it Gin. It's not like I even stood a chance anyways."

"Can someone please clue me in as to what is going on?" Chase asked from the couch as he watched the two.

"I…uh…" Ginny started but didn't know where to start. She loved Harry; it was him she wanted to be with. "I'm sorry."

There was a small 'pop' and Ginny was gone. Leaving a shocked Harry and Chase to stare at the spot where she had stood just seconds before.

**Ginny's secret spot**

"Gods I'm so messed up! I just ruined any chance I ever had with Harry." Ginny said aloud.

She paced back and forth. She had been coming here since she was younger. Her one place to be alone. It may have just been a cave a few hundred feet from the burrow, but at least she could be alone and have time to think.

"Gods, what did I do to deserve this?" she said. "Why can't I just tell Harry how I feel?"

"Why don't you tell him how you feel?" echoed a voice.

Ginny whirled around and squinted into the darkness. Her eyes rested upon a dark figure crouched on the floor; the figure lit his wand to reveal himself. "Sirius! What are you doing here?"

"Thinking. And listening to you think out loud." He replied with a smirk.

"Gods, I'm such an idiot." Ginny said rubbing her temples.

"Virginia Weasley! You are not an idiot!" Sirius scolded. "Just talk to Harry. He'll understand."

"I don't know how to talk to Harry. It was so much easier when I was just his reporter." She confessed.

"Gin, he'll understand. I know Harry." He said, resting a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"You're right. Of course you're right, as always." She said. "By the way, what are you doing here? I thought you were in America on an auror mission?"

"I was. It's over now, and I decided to come and visit the cave. Glad you showed it to me. Peace and quiet. Well, when you're not here at least." He teased.

Ginny smiled at him. "You can always cheer me up. You know that don't you?!"

"That's what I'm here for. To give advice, cheer you up and make you leave." He said with a smile. "So get going! Go talk to him."

"Thanks Sirius!" she said giving him a hug. "Have you told Harry about this place?"

"Nope, you trusted me to keep it a secret." He said.

 And with a smile and another 'pop' she was gone again.

**Back at Charlie's**

Ginny rushed into the card room. "Charlie! Where is he? Did he leave?"

"Gin, calm down!" He said. "Now, who are you talking about?"

"Harry! I have to talk to him. It's important!"

"He left like ten minuets ago. Said he had something he had to do. And said that you apparated to somewhere. Where did you go?"

"It doesn't matter where I went. Did he say anything else? Like where he was going?" she asked, desperate for any information.

"He probably just went home. But Gin, it's late, maybe you should wait until tomorrow."

"I can't wait until tomorrow, this is very important." She told him as she rushed into the living room.

She grabbed some floo powder, threw it in the fire, and said "Harry Potters."

**Harry's**

Gods how she hated floo. She slid across the floor of Harry's apartment and landed with a soft 'bump' at Harry's feet. Flat on her back, she looked up at a shocked Harry. "Hi!" she said sheepishly.

"Gin, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"I…uh…well you see…I…we…" She stuttered.

"You? We? What?" Harry asked curiously.

"We need to talk!" she said softly as she hoisted herself from the floor.

"Talk about what Gin?" He asked in a hurt tone.

"First of all, I didn't kiss Chase. He kissed me." She started.

"What does it matter Gin. You're a grown up, you don't have to explain yourself to me. I'm not your boyfriend." Harry replied.

"You're right, but I want you to know that Chase doesn't mean anything to me. But…"

"But what Gin?" He asked as he watched her bite her lower lip.

_'Gods, why can't I just say it? Suck it up Gin, he needs to know. Sirius is right, he'll understand!'_ Ginny thought. "But you, you mean the world to me. And I just thought you needed to know."

Harry was shocked. He thought she had finally gotten over him. Boy was he mistaken. He didn't respond until Ginny turned to leave, via floo. "Wait!" He said.

Ginny stopped in her tracks, but didn't turn to face him.

Harry slowly walked up behind her, resting a hand on her shoulder. "Gin, you already know how I feel about you. And that's not going to change. I love you. And I want to be with you. But I'll wait until you're ready to be with me. Even if I have to wait an eternity."

Ginny's cheeks burned red, but she still didn't turn to face him. A single tear slid down her cheek. This is what she had wanted to hear since she was ten, and now she was hearing it.

_Hold on if you feel like letting go, hold on it gets better than you know, your days you say they're way to long, and your nights you can't sleep at all, and you're not sure what you're waiting for, but you don't want to no more, and you're not sure what you're looking for, but you don't want to no more _

_Don't stop looking, you're one step closer, don't stop searching, It's not over…hold on*~Good Charlotte- Hold on_

Ginny drew a quivering breath. "I want to be able to sleep through the night, and wake up next to someone that I know I love."

Harry didn't respond at first, instead he put his arms around her waist and drew her closer. "You won't have to wake up lonely." 

A tear traveled down Ginny's cheek. "I love you Harry!" She whispered.

Harry brought his mouth to her ear, "I love you too Ginny! I always have!" he whispered back.

Ginny quit her job shortly after that and moved in with Harry. They are now married and have three children. Ginny now works with her brothers at their joke shop. Harry is still a professional quidditch player.

Charlie got married two years after Harry and Ginny. He now was a son. He still works with dragons.

Chase was utterly confused with the whole situation, but soon forgot about it. He still works with Charlie, and has started dating Christina Jensen.

END – FIN – DONE

**A/N: Ok Flame me all you want…. This is my first attempt at a fanfiction story. So try and be nice with the comments. I tried, really I did. I hope you all like it…. Oh yeah, I forgot to mention, the dark lord was defeated a year after Harry graduated…sorry…**

**Hopefully Carrie and I will update our story "Never Give Up" soon, but we're running out of plot bunnies, but keep checking for updates, or new stories, I'll try and keep writing…*~Jeeka**


End file.
